Outcasts
by lolacola27
Summary: This the Winx Club's 13 year old daughters. They don't fit in at school. But together, nothing is normal. Follow these crazy girls as they have drama with the popular group and find some cute boys along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Addy's POV  
**

Another boring day at the palace. My mom (Layla) and dad (Nabu) were somewhere around the palace. They are the King and Queen of Tides. I'm the princess and my twin brother is the prince. My days are fun when I get to see my 5 best friends. Well my mom wants me to be introduced to a fairy they found long ago but the Winx Club hasn't seen in a while. Her name is Roxy and Roxy also has a daughter who's 13. I'm 13 and i'm in 8th grade. Than to Alfea next year! 8th grade is going to be so-

"PRINCESS ADDISON! GET OFF OF THE ROOF!" One of my mothers personal maids yelled up to me.

"Addison, what have your father and I discussed with you? You could fall of and get hurt." My mother said up to me. I hated when she used my full name.

I looked down. I saw my mother and father, a couple maids and my grandparents on both my mom and dads side. When ever i'm bored, I come up to the palaces roof and I walk on the flat surfaces.

"Sorry mother, sorry father. I didn't mean to worry you." I used my 'proper' language.

I climbed down onto my balcony. I opened my huge glass doors and into my really big room. I sighed. Today for an outfit, I had worn a light yellow knit sweater, with a white tank top under it, a yellow and white plaid skirt, and light yellow flats. My elbow length black wavy hair that I do sometimes straighten, had a a light yellow headband with polka dots on it. Even though I am wearing yellow, my favorite color is green.

I fell back onto my bed. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

Today was a sunny day. Well, it's always sunny because were in Solaria. My mommy (Stella) and daddy (Brandon) are the King and Queen. I'm 13 years old and in 8th grade. I'm the princess of Solaria and my twin brother is the Prince. Today I was wearing a white and orange, knee length, polka doted sundress. I had on orange flip flops. I love the color orange.

I had out my iPhone that had orange diamonds for the cover and they were REAL diamonds.

My wavy bleach blond hair that went a couple inches above my elbow, was being difficult and wanted to frizz out but thats what hairspray is for!

"Princess Summer!" My personal assistant said. She follows me EVERYWHERE around the palace. I never have alone time. She tries to follow me into the bathroom sometime because my parents don't want anything bad happen to me.

I ran straight out of that hallway into another one. I turned the corner.

I finally got outside. I was in the courtyard.

"Princess? Where are you?" My personal assistant still was looking for me.

As I turned my head around, I ran right in the water fountain.

"Uh!" I screamed when I stood up. I am so soaked!

I did a drying spell and hopped out and was running around the corner where I saw my parents and I ran between them.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" I yelled back.

I heard them laugh.

Finally, I made it to the garden where I hid behind a bush. My maid would never find me!

"Princess! Princess?" She called.

I heard her voice getting more distant.

Whew! And I fell back on the cold cement.

* * *

**Canna's POV**

I was in the garden smelling all the flowers. My mom's favorite flowers are Canna's. Which is what i'm named after. Canna is a flower that is yellow with orange spots.

My waist length brown curls were swaying in the wind. My hair wasn't full curls, thin curls.

I love my outfit today. I was wearing a hot pink sundress, hot pink leggings, pink gladiator sandals, and a pink bow clip. I LOVE PINK! I'm 13 and i'm in 8th grade.

My brother was yelling at me to get inside because it was starting to storm.

I giggled. That annoys him.

"Canna! Get in here!" My dad (Helia) called.

I ducked down so I wouldn't get caught.

I giggled and ran through the garden, with my curls swaying behind me.

"Canna! Were not kidding with you!" My mom (Flora) called.

I giggled some more.

"Canna Paisley Denek!" My parents said at the same time. **(A/N: The girls last names are all made up)**

I sighed.

I walked back to the house and walked in.

"Canna, you can't play in the rain. You can get very sick." My mom scolded me.

"I know." I said and walked up stairs to my room.

* * *

**Talia's POV**

"Talia Lynn! Wake up! It's 12:29 p.m.! GET UP!" My mom (Tecna) screamed and than broke my door.

"Uhh." I groaned.

"Stop locking your door! You know i'll break it down!" She glared at me.

I sighed and got out of bed and went down stairs.

My dad was fixing something.

"Hey Tay!" My dad (Timmy) called.

"Hey dad." I said and walked into the living room.

"Could you fix my door? Mom broke it. Again." I added.

"Sure thing." He told me.

I went to the living room and got out my lab top and went on Facebook.

No one of my 5 best friends were on. I logged off and decided to go outside and get the mail.

Nothing was exciting in my life. Boring!

I teleported my self up stairs.

"I would shut my door but than I remember that I DON'T HAVE ONE!" I yelled hoping both parents would hear it.

I got dressed. I am wearing purple skinny jeans, a purple graphic tee with spongebob as a nerd, and purple flip flops. My dark purple short hair that goes a little bit above my shoulders, I put into two small low pigtails. I'm also 13 and in 8th grade.

"Tay! Could you please put all of your _feminine _stuff away?" My twin brother called from the bathroom.

"Like you haven't seen a pad or tampon before." I rolled my eyes.

He mumbled something and walked out of the bathroom so I could but the pads and tampons away.

"Wuss." I said when we passed by each other.

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

I hate homework. It's so hard and dumb! I don't get why teachers make us do this!

"Melly!" My mom (Musa) called.

"What?" I said back.

"Is your homework?" My dad (Riven) finished for her.

"Yes." I lied.

"Melly." They both said.

I went back into my room to finish it.

"Freak." My twin brother said.

I smirked to my self and attacked him from behind.

"What did you say dear brother?" I giggled as I pinned him to the ground.

"Screw you Mel." He mumbled.

I got up and skipped back to my room. Today I was wearing a red thick strap tank top, like the ones from aeropostale, jean shorts, and red flip flops.

My black hair that goes down to my belly button, and two red barrettes to pin back my bangs. I'm also 13 and in 8th grade.

After that, I went into my bed room and sat on my bed. My cat, Razzle, came and sat on my lap. She's a light brown and dark brown striped with a tan stomach. And she weighs 36 pounds so she's really FAT. But I love her. She wears a pink collar that says Razzle Dazzle on it.

"God Razzle! I think you broke both my thigh bones! Your so fat!" I said that as if she was crushing my oxygen supply.

I looked out the window to my neighbors walking their cat.

My neighbors are so weird!

* * *

**Natalie's POV **

"Nata!" My mom (Bloom) called for me.

I'm was in the west hallway texting my one of my best friends, Melly Belly. Or Melanie.

I giggled and ran away from her voice.

"Natalie!" My dad (Sky) called.

I was a dare devil so there are 4 levels in the palace and i'm on the 2nd floor, so I jumped out the window and dropped like 50ft and landed in a bush.

I jumped up and started running.

Today I was wearing turquoise skinny jeans, a neon green shirt from Pacsun that had turquoise writing and it said 'Pacsun' and sky blue converse. My hair is quite crazy. **(A/N: Go to profile to get links to see hair)**

I actually went with my friends this morning to get it done and I didn't tell them how it looked and they freak but they loved it. My parents haven't seen it and I know they will scream at me.

I love getting into trouble. My mom's personal maid is calling this my 'rebellious years'. I call it years of fun.

I pulled out my iPhone and I put in my head phones and started to sing along to 'Stephen' by Ke$ha. Most people don't know this music because it's from Earth.

"Stephen, why won't you call me?" I sang out loud.

"Princess Natalie!" My personal maid called. She is such a bitch!

I ran to the royal garden. No body will find me here because I wasn't allowed in here because my power still wasn't under control and I could possibly light everything on fire like last time. Oops.

I looked at my nails. They lime green and turquoise zebra stripped.

I have 13 piercings. I have 5 piercing going up each ear, and my left cartilage pierced. Plus my lip and nose. On my lip, in on my bottom lip and it's on the right side and my nose piercing in on my right side of my nose.

My parents know about my lip nose and they are still furious about it and i'm think about getting my tongue or belly button next week.

I don't wear usually wear make-up. A little mascara and that's it. Sure just because my hair is crazy and I have a lot piercing doesn't mean I wear tons of make-up and act like a 16 year old. If you saw me, you would know that i'm around the age of 13 but i'm rebellious.

"Natalie-" My twin brother started but I cut him off.

"Nata!" I corrected him.

"Nata, mom and dad will be furious! And holy shit look at your hair." He said staring wide eyed at my hair.

"I know. Amazing, right?" I giggled.

"Sure it's cool but they will be mad. And when did you get your lip pierce. You are one strange girl. And a princess!" My bro shook his head.

"Peace bro! The bitch is coming!" I said and ran towards the front entrance.

My parents saw me.

"NATALIE!" My mother screamed.

"Hey mom...and dad.." I said.

"Yo-your hair! AND YOUR LIP!" My mother was going crazy.

"Natalie! What have we said?" My father said.

"I know! I know!" I said.

"I'm just really rebellious!" I said.

My parents sighed and kept on walking.

I skipped off with a giggle.

**I plan on writing more soon! Next chap will be the girls hanging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer's POV**

I woke up to my twin brother, Andreas, Drey for short, screaming at me to get up.

I took of my eye mask.

"Drey! Seriously?" I said with attitude and went down stairs.

Today was a Friday at school. We didn't have school yesterday due to some electrical problems. A girl is our grade is the lightning fairy and she was doing a spell and the electricity went out.

I decided to wear what I was wearing yesterday. That is my daily outfit. I did my make up.

My brother was already down stairs by the time I was.

"Hi mommy!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Tonight your staying at Canna's house with the other girls because your girls dad's are out for a guys trip and us girls are going to a party tonight so we won't be home until like 1 or 2. Were also staying the night at Flora's." My mommy told me.

"Okay!" I said.

I teleported to Magix Middle School.

Magix is a school everyone goes to. Sure kids go to school on their home planet, but TONS of kids go to Magix.

* * *

**Canna's POV**

My alarm clock went off and I got out of bed. I went down stairs and started eating my cereal.

Than I went up stairs and went into the bathroom.

My brother and I have to share a bathroom.

I shut and locked the door because it turns into a HUGE mess when were both trying to brush our teeth.

"Canna! Don't take forever!" My twin brother Baxton said.

"I'll see what I can do." I giggled.

After brushing my teeth, showering, blow drying my hair is 5 seconds, I was out of the bathroom.

I wore my outfit from the other day because that is my daily outfit.

"Hi mom!" I said when I came down the stairs.

"Hey! The girls are sleeping over at our house tonight after your done cheerleading!" My mom said.

Oh yeah, all of us girls are on the cheer squad. Only 13 girls are on the squad. Not a lot of girls. Summer and I were like 'Ya! Lets join!' and Addy was thinking about it and Talia, Melly, and Nata were like 'NO WAY!'

But in the end their mothers forced them so now were all on the squad. We are bad cheerleaders. We don't have a coach. We only have her on Thursdays and we practice Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.

Believe me, when you see us cheer, you will want to leave. We all are off. And our cheers suck.

We hate our practice uniforms. It's a plain gray tight t-shirt, short black tight shorts, and it's not spandex because they are cotton shorts. And white shoes. **(A/N: Go to profile to see uniforms)**

"You girls dad's are out on a guys trip and us girls have to go to a party tonight so we will be home late." My mom said.

"Okay mom." I said and teleported to school in Magix. I met up with Summer.

* * *

**Melly's POV**

"MELLY!" My twin brother, Elliot, screamed in my ear.

"Eli! What the fudge?" I screamed back at him.

"KIDS! Calm yourselves down!" Our mother yelled down the stairs.

My brother and I both have room in the basement.

Today I wore my daily outfit. Yesterday I wore something a little different. My daily outfit was, a jean skirt from Aeropostale, gray leggings, red t-shirt that said 'Trust me, I'm a Dr.' and red flip flops.

I put my hair into two low pig tails. I brushed my teeth and added some mascara to my eyes and than I went upstairs.

"Hey Melly. Your spending the night with the other girls at Canna's tonight. Us mothers are going to a party and your fathers are on a all boys trip." My mom rolled her eyes.

I giggled.

I went outside and feed my pet dog, Thunder. He was really loud so Thunder is also loud so that's what he is named after.

"MELLY! RAZZLE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" My brother called.

"Just like I trained him." I mumbled to my self.

I had to go back inside so my wuss of a brother could live.

"Razzy! Want to food!" I said like I was talking to a little kid.

He instantly looked and me and meowed.

I gave him some cat food. The funny thing is, when he eats, his food flies everywhere! It's hilarious but messy.

"Bye mom!" I called and teleported to school.

"Hey sexy bitches!" I said as I walked over to Canna and Summer.

* * *

**Talia's POV**

I fell of my bed and onto the ground.

"Haha! Freak." My twin brother, Trace laughed.

"Trace." I said through my teeth and I threw a book at him.

He screamed like a girl. He does this on purpose. He is actually quite funny.

We walked out of our bedrooms and into the kitchen.

I got my self a bowl of Rice Krispies.

I changed into my regular outfit, but instead of purple skinny jeans, I changed in blue jean shorts.

My cat, Crusher, came in. He is white with black spots and he's short hair but very soft.

"Talia, did you do your math homework?" Trace called.

"I only have two questions left." I called back.

I got out my home work and finished it.

Math is my least favorite subject. Probably, science.

I have that class with Nata. Were lab partners and we sit in the back.

Chemistry comes next and my lab partner is Canna is that class.

Our lab table is in the 4th row, 2nd to last table. Behind is Melly and Nata. Oh my god.

Every time we do a lab where we work with chemicals, they blow it up.

It's actually very funny.

I went into the living room where my mom was.

"Hey mom." I said and sat on the couch.

"Hey Talia. After cheer, you and the girls are going to Canna's house because me and the other girls have to go to a party and your girls dad's went on a boys trip." My mom said while walking out the back door.

I teleported to school and meet up with Canna, Melly and Summer.

"Can't wait until tonight! It will be awesome!" Canna said with enthusiasm.

"Oh ya! Lets hope the cops aren't called on us again." Melly giggled.

"That was hilarious!" Summer laughed along.

* * *

**Addy's POV**

"Addison!" My personal maid said and came in to get me.

I can't stand her.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

My personal maid screamed and ran out. I smiled.

I changed into a lime green tank top, blue jean shorts, lime green knee socks and black converse.

My twin brother, Jason, looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I said.

"Your crazy." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said with a giggle and walked down stairs to my mom.

"Hi mom!" I said.

"Hey baby. Tonight you and the girls are stay at Canna's because us girls are going to a party and your girls dad's our in the Relax Realm." She giggled.

I got my self some Honey Nut Cheerios.

My brother fell down the stairs (of course) and I spit my cheerios out everywhere!

He wasn't hurt but he couldn't stop laughing and neither could I.

"Freak!" He laughed.

I got a text from Canna.

_'Hurry up!' - Canna._

"So impatient." I mumbled.

"Bye brother!" I said and I teleported to school.

I walked over to my group of besties.

"Nata still not here?" I said.

"She's always the last one here!" Talia said.

"The rebellious one." Melly said with a smile.

"She is quite rebellious." I agreed.

* * *

**Nata's POV**

After I got out of bed, I looked at my self in the mirror.

Sure I liked the way I look. But I was crossing the line and I knew it. I liked my hairstyle, just not all the colors. Sure having piercing in my ears are okay. But nose and mouth at 13? This is crazy. But it's to prove to my parents that I'm not their perfect little girl.

My twin brother, Colton, walked him. Colby is his nickname.

"Why must you be so rebellious?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why must you be so annoying?" I smirked back.

I walked down stairs and kissed my mom of the cheek.

"You and the other girls are spending the night at Canna's while us girls go to a party and the boys are out for some guy time." She rolled her eyes.

I got out some Lucky Charms and a orange.

Colby came down the steps and I threw a orange and it hit him in the forehead.

"Ow! Natalie!" He complained with his hand on his forehead.

"I was just making sure you were still alive." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet." He said sarcastically.

I showered and I did a spell so my hair would dry. I changed in my daily clothes. The same outfit as yesterday.

I went over to my stereo and turned on Teenage Dream.

Katy Perry is one of my favorite singers but I absolutely love Lady GaGa.

"Shut up, Nata!." Colby said.

"Shut your face!" I said back.

"Your so dumb!"

"Your so stupid!"

"You have no friends!"

"You have no life!"

"STOP!" Our mom yelled up the stair steps.

We glared at each other than went our separate ways.

"Bye mom!" I called and teleported myself to school.

"Heyy!" I said and walked over to my best friends, Canna, Summer, Addy, Talia, and Melly.

"NATALIE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR AND LIP?" They all screamed than started laughing.

"I'm very rebellious." I smiled with a wink.

"Ohhh! That's sexy!" Summer laughed.

The school bell rung and off to Math with Talia.

Math was stupid. We learned about...I wasn't paying attention so I wouldn't know.

Gym was next and I was all alone.

"Okay everyone, we climb the rope today!" The gym teacher clapped.

"Okay. Melwood, Kendrage, Bemm and Resendaz. Your up!" My last name is Resendaz.

The three boys in front of me made it to the top.

I was up and I'm now 3/4 of the way there. I looked down. Mack Melwood, Ashton Kendrage, and Snap Bemm were cheering me on. I smiled.

After 2 minutes, I made it to the top. I was holding for dear life.

I heard more cheering. It was coming from my crush, Mason. I gasped, and fell.

"Sky board!" I yelled and my neon blue star board, appeared and caught me. My neon blue sky board, levitates and takes me any where. I can got really high into the sky, or low to the ground. I love going up side down.

I nervously laughed and got up.

"That was totally amazing Princess Na-" I cut Mason off.

"Call me Nata." I said.

"But your a princess." He reasoned.

"Not that I like it." I mumbled.

I'm pretty sure Masen's the prince of Planet Dezzan.

He smiled and left.

"Nata's got crush! On Mason!" My dick of a twin brother said.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"I've been in you gym class since two months ago!"

"Shut up." I responded and left.

Chemistry came next.

I got into class after I got changed from gym.

Melly and I took our table in the back and smiled at each other.

* * *

**Canna's POV**

I walked into chemistry. I looked at the board. We would be mixing chemicals today.

"Okay class. Instructions on your table." Ms. Lehord said.

Instead of lab glasses, we can wear sun glasses.

After 20 minutes of carefully reading instructions and doing the chemicals right, it was turning in what looked like vanilla pudding, except really thick.

We heard this loud explosion from behind us. Tay and I turned around to see Melly and Nata COVERED in the thick vanilla pudding stuff.

Nata and Melly took a look at each other a bursted out laughing.

"Melanie Leira and Natalie Resendaz! Detention for five weeks!" Ms. Lehord yelled at them. At our school, you have study hall everyday, and that's when you have detention. So for 25 study halls, they're in detention.

"Sweet!" They both said and they gave each other a high five.

Chemistry ended than came lunch.

After we got our meals, we sat at our usual lunch table. You are only allowed eight chairs a table but sometimes people take other peoples chairs from their tables.

"So, sleep over at my place!" I told the girls.

"I know. Maybe this time the cops won't be called on us." Summer rolled her eyes.

"So Nata's fault!" Addy laughed.

"Yes. Because it's always my fault." Nata rolled her eyes.

"Anything illegal, yes, it is your fault." Melly winked at Nata.

"Uh, look at that slut over there." Nata rolled her eyes at one of the most popular girls, Jenny.

Jenny and Natalie are cousin. Jenny's mom is Diaspro. Apparently Uncle Sky and Diaspro were engaged but stuff happened and Uncle Sky fell in love with Aunt Bloom. Diaspro's parents and Uncle Sky's parents planned them to get married but when things changed, Sky and Diaspro came to an agreement that Sky and Boom, Will **(A/N: In my story, Sky has a younger brother Will) **and his wife, Carly, if they had kids, Diaspro kids would be their cousins.

"Did you know Jenny's real name is Jenniala." Nata said smirking.

"What?" The rest of us gasped.

"Yeah. I wasn't suppose to tell any one. Oops." She giggled.

After 15 minutes of eating, lunch ended and off to last block we went. I had reading with Nata.

Our teacher made us read for the full hour and 30 minutes and off to home base we went. That was for the last 35 minutes of the day.

I hated my home base. It was boring and I didn't like any one in it.

Finally the out of school bell rung and I got my stuff from my locker and headed off to Cheer.

We all had the same practice uniforms. Navy blue cotton shorts that were a quarter from our waist, gray tight t-shirts with a dark blue M on it for Magix and white adidas shoes with navy blue stripes.

I put my hair is a sloppy bun, Summer put hers in two french braids, Nata put hers in two high pig tails, Melly put hers in two low pig tails, Addy put hers in a high pony and Talia couldn't really do any thing so she pulled it into a low pony tail.

"Okay ladies. Lets start from the top!" Candice, a girl on our team said.

We got into formation. In the front line went Caroline, Sparkle, Fire, Candice, Aqua, Libby, and Bella. Than in 2nd row it went, Addy, me, Nata, Melly, Sunny than Tay.

The song Dynamite came on by Taio Cruz. Everyone was off beat.

"Guys. Our first boys basketball came in coming up soon. If we dance like this, everyone will laugh." Aqua complained.

"Shut it, Aqua." Addy mumbled.

Aqua lives on Tides and she is always saying how bad of a princess Addy is.

"What?" Aqua snapped.

"You heard me." Addy crossed her arms.

"Sorry, _princess, _didn't hear you." Aqua smirked.

"Listen bitch, I'm your princess and if you keep talking to me like this, I can kick you off of Tides." Addy smirked back.

Aqua turned around right away.

"I like how you tell her not to talk to you like that and yet you call her a bitch." I laughed.

"She had it coming." Addy laughed.

After a worthless hour of cheer, we were down and we all teleported to 5th Moon of Marigold where I lived.

I walked in the front door and the girls followed.

"Hi sweeties! How ar- Oh Natalie!" My mom stared wide eyed at Nata's hair.

"Hey Aunt Flo!" Natalie said.

"She is truly rebellious." My mom mumbled.

"I'm leaving for the party at five p.m. so another hour!" My mom said.

I went up stairs and the girls followed. I logged on to MSN while the girls sat on the ground talking about their days at school.

A box opened and it was my dad.

_Helia: Hi sweetie!_

_Canna: Hi daddy!_

_Helia: How are you?_

_Canna: Good!_

Than an invitation for a video chat with him came up.

I clicked 'Okay' and it was loading.

"I know! Justin Croz is so hot!" Sunny giggled.

"No! Ashton Kendrage!" Melly laughed.

"Nevon Erickson all the way!" Tay said.

"Mason Versendon is so the hottest!" Nata laughed.

"Brennan Cael is the hottest and you all know it!" Addy smirked.

I laughed at them.

A video chat came up and it was my dad.

I smiled.

I also saw my uncles.

"What are you girls doing?" Sky asked.

"Nothing. Well the rest are talking about boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" My dad and my uncles all said in a worried tone.

"Cause were girls..." I said.

"Still, you too young." Timmy said.

They are way to over protective.

"Have you seen Nata's hair?" I asked.

"Yes." My Uncle Sky sighed.

"No." My dad and my other uncles said.

Nata was sitting on my bed texting on her iPhone. I turned the computer towards her so they could see.

"Natalie Delilah Resendaz!" Uncle Nabu and Uncle Riven said.

"I'm old enough to know better but young enough to do in anyway." Nata said not looking up from her phone.

Nata walked out of the room.

"!" Summer sang.

"That's my daughter. I can tell." Uncle Brandon laughed.

"I gotta go!" I said.

"Bye. Love you!" They all said. And before I could say it back, the webcam ended.

I ran downstairs.

"Let the party begin." Summer smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer's POV**

We were all watching The Buried Life.

"WATCH THE COMMERCIAL!" Nata screamed.

A commercial came on and you see a big desk **(Like Obama's office desk)** and the back of a black chair.

It spins around and NATA is sitting there.

"We tapped this yesterday." Nata said and than smiled to her self.

"Heyyy! I'm the princess of Sparx and Erakylon. Most people say 'Oh that princess Natalie, she doesn't deserve it.' Well, guess what I say. 'Screw you, bitches! I work my ass off and people look at me and are like 'What the hell is up with her hair? And her piercings?' Calm the hell down! I'm my own person. You dicks out there keep criticizing me about how Erakylon and Sparx are falling apart because of me. It's not. It's you people out there. You may think us royal people have the best life and don't do anything. Well we do everything. While you people sit there and go to work and complain about the royals, were working our asses off for you, trying to make this place better, listen to you guys complain about you lives, and how bad people we are. Shut the hell up and stop complaining. We all have hard lives. Royal or not, we all work our asses of in life." TV Nata said.

The commercial ended.

"I'm so motivational." Nata said.

"I think people will now fear you." Canna said.

"That was the plan." Nata laid back.

That night we watched Paranormal Activity and Marley and Me. We all cried at that.

* * *

**Canna's POV**

"Girls, I'm going upstairs and go on the computer." I told the girls. I ran upstairs to my room and turned on my lights.

As I logged onto my computer and it signs me into MSN.

I posted on Facebook: Hanging with my girls at 12 a.m!(:

Than I saw my Mom's status: Making out with my husband! Makes me feel 18 again!

"Canna!" People yelled.

Oh my flowers! My parents are in a video chat with me and that is behind my facebook page so I couldn't see it!

I clicked the MSN icon and my mom and dad plus aunts and uncles were there.

"Hey!" I said and smiled.

"Where are the girls?" Aunt Bloom asked.

I was about to speak when a my window opened.

"Hey Canna Shelly!" Nata said. She had her hands grabbing onto my window ceil so I couldn't see all of her just her the top of her body.

"Did you climb the side of my house up to my room?" I asked.

"Yes I did!" Nata giggled.

"Natalie Delilah!" I said.

"That's me!" Nata smiled.

"Oh hold on." She moved over and Addy appeared.

"What's up home girl!" Addy said.

"What is up with people climbing in-" I was cut off.

"SUMMER! Don't touch that!" We heard Tay Tay yell and than a loud crash.

"Way to go." Melly said.

"Wanna know Nata's black girl name?" Addy asked. **(A/N: I'm not trying to be racist in any way!)**

"What?" I replied.

"Shaniqwa!" Addy said.

"You missed it!" Addy added. Haha! Addy added. That's fun to say! "Nata bursted into flames and I think I went blind!"

Nata does this thing where she can burst into flames. Or she can have a pacific part of the body. Like she can make her hands go on fire or she can make them really hot and she shook my hand once and I got 2nd degree burn.

"Natalie! What have I said about doing that?" Bloom said.

"I don't remember. Because, I was to busy thinking about school." Nata said.

"Well that's okay I guess." Bloom said.

"Nah. I was thinking about how I could poison the lunch food." Nata laughed.

Bloom sighed and shook her head.

"I think I make her proud." Nata smiled.

"I think you do, Nata." I said.

"Yo! Addy and Nata! Jump down!" Summer yelled up.

"Okay!" They both said and let go! They are so messed up in the head! I mean seriously, who does that!

"I have to go. Bye! Love you!" I said and closed out.

I looked out the window to see Addy and Nata in the bushes.

"Sweet!" Nata laughed and rolled out of the bush.

I got out my neon pink flower shaped sky board and jumped on it and it brought me to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Melly said.

* * *

**Melly's POV**

"I have neighbors though..." Canna looked at me innocently. Oh Canna. Just like her mother. So innocent.

"Well screw your neighbors! Lets have fun! I'm never allowed to do any fun at the palace so it's time to shine!" Nata smiled.

"What if our brothers catch us!" We all four older brothers. My brother River, is a senior at Red Fountain, My brother Laxt, is a junior at Red Fountain, My brother Denvan, is a sophomore at Red Fountain and my brother Josey is a freshman at Red Fountain.

Talia's brother Tommy is a senior at Red Fountain, her brother Tyson is a junior at Red Fountain, her brother Taylor is a sophomore at Red Fountain and her brother Tron is a freshman at Red Fountain.

Nata's brother Ashton is a senior at Red Fountain, her brother Zac is a junior at Red Fountain, her brother Jasper is a sophomore at Red Fountain and her brother Jack is a freshman.

Addy's brother Nathan is a senior at Red Fountain, her brother Vince is a junior at Red Fountain, her brother Freddy is a sophomore at Red Fountain and her brother Lance is a freshman at Red Fountain.

Canna's brother Nick is a senior at Red Fountain, her brother George is a junior at Red Fountain, her brother Adam is a sophomore at Red Fountain and her brother Braydon is a freshman at Red Fountain.

Summer's brother Nico is a senior at Red Fountain, her brother Jace is a junior at Red Fountain, her brother Will is a sophomore at Red Fountain and her brother Isaac is a freshman at Red Fountain.

The worst part is: THEY ARE SO PROTECTIVE OF US.

We were talking to a group of boys and Canna's and Addy's brothers came over and threw us over their shoulders and took us home.

"Oh my god. Our first performance is this week and OUR FAMILIES OUR COMING!" Tay said.

"She's right! Our brothers our coming, plus our aunts and uncles and grandparents." Summer added.

Pretty much, were one HUGE family. Were not blood related but Canna's aunt is pretty much our aunt and Nata's uncle is pretty much our uncle and my grandparents are pretty much all of our grandparents.

"This should be wonderful." Nata laughed.

**Next Tuesday at 3:30 p.m.**

We were in our pom uniforms. Black sweat pants with dark blue sequence tight tank tops with black jazz/dance shoes.

Addy and I were standing by the gym doors looking across the floor at the bleachers. On towards the top row were our parents, brothers, aunts, uncles and grandparents. My mom's older brother Derek was there and his wife, Lily. **(A/N: Musa has an older brother and her mom's still alive.)** My mom's mom and dad were here and my dad's parents were here. My dad's older sister, May, and younger sister, Farah, were there. May's husband, Leo, is here and Farah's husband, Pete, was also here.

Addy's grandparents on both sides were there and her dad's younger brother, Eric, is there with his wife Lora. Layla is an only child so Addy doesn't have an aunt or uncle on the side.

Nata's grandparents, on both side plus Bloom's adoptive parents were there plus Bloom's adoptive parents son, Noel and his wife, Clara. Sky's brother Will and wife Carley are also by them.

Canna's grandparents on both sides are here. Her Aunt Rose and her boyfriend, Ricky, were there. Her Aunts on her dad's side, Ally and Sorana, were here. Ally is with her husband, Justin, and Sorana with her husband, Sam. Ally and Sorana are both younger than Helia.

Summer's grandparents on both sides are also here. Stella is an only child so Brandon's younger brother Joseph and his wife, Isabelle, are also here.

Talia's grandparents on both sides are also here. Techna's older brother, Alex, with his wife, Solia, and Techna's younger brother, Neil, and his girlfriend, Michelle, were here.

"Holy shit!" Addy said. "There's at least more than thirty people here for us!"

"Wait until they see us dance like whores!" I laughed.

"Oh my Nata! OUR CRUSHES ARE HERE TALKING TO OUR PARENTS!" Addy screamed in my ear. The funny thing is, our parents told us not to say 'Oh my god' so Nata said 'Lets say oh my Nata!'

I looked to see Sunny's crush, Justin, my crush, Ashton, Nata's crush, Mason, Tay's crush, Nevon, Canna's crush, Xavier, and Addy's crush, Brennan.

"They are sitting by our families. What else could go wrong?" I laughed.

Addy did a spell where we could hear their conversations.

"So, do you guys have crushes on our sisters?" Nico asked.

"Uh...Yeah..." Brennan said.

I covered Addy's mouth from screaming.

"Well, Justin likes Summer, Brennan likes Addison, Nevon likes Talia, Mason likes Natalie, I like Canna and Ashton likes Melanie." Xavier said.

"If you ask them out, you better not break their hearts!" Jace warned. And all our g-pa's, uncles, brothers and dads agreed.

"Oh damn! I don't want to dance anymore." I laughed.

I got my iPhone and texted the girls besides Addy since she was with me.

"Dudette! Are you shitting me?" Summer asked coming up.

"No! I heard it!" I replied.

"This should be fun performing!" Canna sighed.

"Dancing like whores is a great way to meet your future boyfriends!" Nata laughed.

A huge boom was heard. We all looked down the hallway and the doors that lead to the outside had windows and we saw something glowing.

Summer opened the door and we all walked out.

The glowing ball grew bigger and that's when we blacked out.

**Sorry it took so long! I'll get working on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Canna's POV**

We all woke up and we were in a white room.

"Is Nata high and were all in her mind or something?" Melly smiled.

"Nah. You guys should have been here yesterday than." Nata joked.

"This is so weird." Tay said.

"Hello girls." A digital sound lady said.

"Hey.." Addy said.

The white wall turned into a huge black screen. It read: Summer, 1998. So it was a year after we were all born. If it goes in order of birth, it will go: Summer, Melly, Nata, Talia, Addy than me.

It showed Summer and her parents in the palace and Summer was a baby.

"Brandon we can't tell Summer about our past life!" Stella said hugging Summer close to her chest.

It showed a black back round with: Addison, 1998. I guess it's not going in birth order.

Addy was playing on the beach in the water and Layla and Nabu were behind her and Layla was crying and Nabu was hugging her.

"I don't want Addy to grow up and have a life like we did! Sure we lived, but now that the Winx has children, I think it's going to get way worse!" Layla cried.

"Who the hell are the Winx?" Addy gave us all a funny look.

A black screen came on again and said: Canna, 1998.

My parents were sitting in the park with me in my moms lap play with my dress.

"Helia, what do we do if they grow up and have to go through the same stuff we went through? I could never live with myself if that happens!" My mom cried and my dad kissed her head.

The black screen came on again and it read: Melanie, 1998.

It showed Melly sitting on the ground with her pacifier in her mouth playing with blocks. She was right next to Musa and Riven's bed and someone was under the covers crying. It sounded like Musa.

Riven came in and went in the bed and brought Musa out from under her covers and Musa hugged his chest.

"What are we going to do when she goes to Alfea? She and the other Winx's daughters might get killed!" Musa cried.

The black screen is on again and said: Talia, 1998.

Tecna had a sleeping Talia in her arms and they were in Talia's room. Tecna had some tears rolling down her eyes while held Talia. Timmy came in and hugged Tecna.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when she gets to Alfea and bad things start happening to her and the other Winx daughters." Tecna whispered.

The black screen came on again and it said: Natalie, 1998.

Bloom was sitting on the fountain in the royal garden. Nata was sitting on her lap. Sky came and sat down next to her.

"Sky, she is going to targeted by all of these people in Alfea. They will either want her as a slave or dead. We can't let her or any of the Winx daughters know about our past lifes." Bloom said with tears running down her eyes.

The screen shut off and the digital voice came back. "Your mothers were the Winx. A group of girls who saved the Magic Universe four times. You will follow in their foot steps. Bloom was always targeted so Natalie, you will also be targeted. But since you guys are the Winx daughters, you will all be targeted but they will want Natalie the most."

A couple clips of our parents fighting bad people came on.

"Tons of people know about your parents but before you were born, they made a commercial about how no one could ever tell you. Most of your classmates know about your parents. But they were told they could never tell you." The digital voice ended and when we opened our eyes, we were back at the middle school front steps.

"Girls! Where have you been! You have been gone for ten minutes! We perform in four minutes! And holy shit, Nata. Your eyes!" A girl on our poms team said.

We all looked at Nata's eyes.

"What?" Nata said.

"They are a crystal blue. Aren't they suppose to be a hazel?" I said.

"Yeah.." Nata said looking into a mirror Summer let her borrow.

"Oh god." Nata gasped.

"I feel like the song "Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo is playing right now." Melly sighed.

Our parents only left out a HUGE part of their life out.

"Lets just forgive and forget." I sighed.

"Canna, your too sweet to be mean." Summer laughed.

We went back into the school. We saw our family. Nata spelled her eyes back to her original color. We got our pom poms and waited outside the gym doors.

"Now, presenting, the Magix Middle School Poms Dance Team!" The announcer said.

Our brothers were yelling our names. We walked out to our spots and looked down and smiled. When the music would turn on, we would look up and keep on smiling.

We shimmered our pom poms while we waited. The song "Paper Gangsta" came on by Lady GaGa.

At one point, Melly and Nata had to lift me in the air. While we were preparing for it, I said "Drop me, and I'll kill you."

"With what, flowers?" Nata said and her and Nata bursted out laughing

"5, 6, 7, 8." I counted and they lifted me up.

"Wooo!" The crowd cheered because I held up a neon yellow sign that said in glittery black letters "Go Magix B-ball Boys!"

Melly and Nata pushed me up so I knew it was time to come down. I landed great and than we went into pose. The crowd cheered and we all walked off into the locker room. We had to go down stairs to get to our locker room.

They are five rows of lockers and were in row four. After all six of us got changed into our normal clothes, Jenny walked by.

"Hey Nata." Jenny smiled her evil smile.

"Hey Jennial- I mean Jenny." Nata smirked back.

"So I heard Mason is going to ask you out." Jenny crossed her arms.

"Yeah." Nata answered.

"Well your ugly and I like him even though I have a boyfriend." Jenny smirked.

"So?" Nata looked at Jenny.

"Your ugly." Jenny smiled.

"That's not what your boyfriend said." Nata smiled right back.

Jenny and all the other girls in the locker room gasped.

"What's your power? Gems? Well, when gems and fire fight, fire always wins in the end." Nata winked at Jenny and walked out of the locker room.

Jenny's other snotty friends who are on the spirt squad are, Candice, Aqua, and Libby and the other two who aren't on the sprit squad is Pruela and Leanna. Our group hates their group and their group hates us, and they are our enemies but we each have one that we hate most of all. Jenny and Nata hate each other the most, Summer and Candice hate each other the most, (Candice is Chimera's daughter and apparently Stella and Chimera have had a rough past but that's not why Candice and Summer hate each other.) Tay and Leanna hate each other the most, Aqua and Addy hate each other the most, Melly and Libby hate each other the most and Pruela and I hate each other the most.

We followed Nata up the stairs when I heard Pruela say to me, "Bye princess!"

"I'm not a princess though." I said quietly.

"Aw! Is princess Canna gonna cry?" Pruela said in a baby voice and Candice, Aqua and Libby laughed.

"Listen bitch, I don't give shit about you. Go to your corner and be you stupid plastic self you bra stuffer! Don't diss my home girl, Canna. Go to hell, Pruellis!" Summer said with a smirk. Pruela hates when people call her that.

We sat on the bleachers opposite from our families and we sat on the top row.

"Look at Jenny sitting on my g-pa's lap! What the hell does she want from me!" Nata growled.

"Bitch!" Nata screamed at Jenny. Our whole family looked over at us.

"Look natural." Tay told us.

We all waved looking innocent. They smiled and waved back and went back to what they were talking about.

Than Jenny did what Jenny should have never done. Rubbed Colby's hair. Even though they are suppose to be cousins, they aren't actually blood related so Jenny's mom Diaspro said it was okay. She is still trying to break uncle Sky and aunt Bloom up. She fails every time.

Nata got up and Melly grabbed her by the waist. Nata is PISSED.

I grabbed her by the arm and Summer grabbed her other arm.

Jenny smiled and winked at Nata. If only Nata had a gun. That would be bad. Very bad.

Nata's phone vibrated and she sat down and read it.

"Damn, damn, damn!" She screamed.

"What?" The five of us asked.

"Ya know Prince Zack from Vornela? Well his parents want me and him to get married. For some reason, our kingdoms will be great together and he does want to marry me. So the this morning, the galaxy news figured out about it and guess what? People want me to answer on Saturday when Zack's parents have a ball and more than 10,000 people will be there plus the news to see my reaction. Zack wants to marry me and I don't. My parents finally agree with me for once and don't want me to either." Nata sighed.

"That is stupid!" Tay said.

"And my stupid bitch of a cousin just texted me "Haha bitch! Everyone likes me better!"" Nata read.

Nata got up and walked across the court to her family and stood right infront of Jenny who was on the 7th bleacher up even though Nata was on the ground. Plus, Jenny was in the middle of our whole family. Everyone in our families eyes were on Nata. Tay did some thing with her power so we could hear and see Nata through Tay's phone.

"Listen, Jenny, I really don't like you. Stay away from me, my friends and my brother. And my family because you are really starting to make me want to light you on fire. It wouldn't be hard either." Nata said with a smile.

"Wow, Nata." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No. You call me Natalie. Only people who I actually like can call me that. Get the picture, bitch? So fuck off and stay the hell away from my brother, whore!" Nata winked and waved bye to Jenny. Tay shut her phone because Nata was coming back so we can actually see her now.

Nata sat down by us again.

"It was great telling her off, but I don't think our family will be happy with me, but who cares!" Nata laughed.

It was good to actually see Nata be happy for once.

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nata's POV**

"NATALIE DELILAH!" My mother screamed from downstairs. I am in my room, laying on my bed texting this guy named Danny. He's the prince of Cerona. It's two planets away from Erakylon. Apparently, his planet and our planet don't get along.

"Yes, mother?" I said sweetly as I walked down stairs. I got out my iPhone and texted Summer.

_"Wanna trade mom's?" _I texted.

_"Haha! Aunt Bloom loves me! And Uncle Sky! If we could, I would. Be strong, chica!" _Summer texted back.

I walked into the King and Queen's room in where people walk in to meet them.

"Hey parental guidance!" I said as I came into the room, texting Danny.

"Natalie, why did you talk like that in front of your WHOLE family?" My mom crossed her arms.

"Because I hate Jenny with a fiery passion. If she died, I would throw a party! Over her grave!" I tried reasoning with my parents.

"Nata, we know you hate her. But you can't say stuff like that to her face. Just behind her back." My mom smiled. My mom hates Diaspro, Jenny' mom.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and Danny texted. _"Fiesta en mi pantalones(:"._

My mom than grabbed my phone and my dad looked at it too.

"Um, who is Danny?" My dad asked.

"Just some nice guy." I answered making sure it didn't sound fake.

"Okay." My mom said and walked out with my dad. They were going to the living room I bet. I bet all my best friend's parents were there, plus our grandparents and brothers.

I heard voices and I knew it. I walked into my room. Even though me and Danny are texting, we don't like each other. He's gay. You can't tell he's guy. But he's told me and we hang out all the time. Secretly though.

_"We should go shopping soon! We can get Gucci together!" _He texted.

_"Lmao! You make me laugh(:" _I texted back.

"NATALIE DELILAH!" My mother screamed. She sounded pissed.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Yep. She's pissed.

"Aww, fuck." I said under my breath. I walked down stairs and opened the door into the living room. Everybody's eyes are on me. Great.

"Are you texting Danny Rayneld? From the planet Cerona?" She questioned me with fire in her eyes.

"Shit.." I mumbled.

"Um, no." I lied.

"Nice lie, young lady." My mother glared at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your forbidden to text, call and see him." My father said.

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard us." My mother said.

"Well can I at least go to a concert with Summer?" I asked.

"Sure. Why aren't the other girls going?" My mom asked.

"Melly has detention, Tay has to help Addy clean up the beach shore, and Canna hates the band so she won't come." I answered.

"I thought you and Melly had detention together?" River questioned.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I go." I answered walking away.

I went on a 6 way phone chat with the girls.

"Oh my fucking god. Danny and I aren't allowed to talk." I complained when I got to my room.

"No!" "That's so unfair!" "They can't control your life like that!" "That so does not sound like Aunt Bloom and Uncle Sky!" "Aww! That sucks!" Was the responses I got.

"I know! But, Summer, when we go to the concert on Friday, Danny's coming." I smirked.

"Ohhh! Nata the badass!" Addy laughed.

"I don't give a shit what they say! I don't like Danny like that. I love him like a brother and he loves me like a sister. That's all that will ever happen!" I reasoned.

"Exactly. Parents just don't understand." Summer sighed.

"Agreed!" Melly and I said that at the same time.

"I know! I was in the garden today and it started to drizzle and my parents freaked! They were about to ground me!" Canna said.

"That's stupid!" Tay complained.

"My mom screamed at me when I went to town without her coming!" Tay said.

"That's annoying! I was helping someone find the Solaria beach and my mom came and told the guy to stay the hell away from me and it wasn't anyone bad and she had a guard follow me all day!" Summer said with attitude.

"That would have pissed me off! I got the mail and my mom DRAGGED me in the house and yelled at me for scaring her like that! I was like 'What the hell?'" Melly laughed.

"Jeez! It's not like you were on another planet or something! I went down to the beach outside the castle and I had my feet in the water, and my mom SCREAMED from the top of the palace and ran down to get me and brought me back in the palace!" Addy said.

"I feel like Danny and Nata's relationship is like Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' song!" Summer giggled.

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come; Is this in my head? I don't know what think; he knelt to the ground and pulled out and ring and said: Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know!" We all sang and burst into laughs when we stopped.

"Wanna sleep over?" Talia asked us.

We had school off for a week because something important was coming up so school starts again next tuesday.

"Lets!" Everyone besides Tay said. We all hung up and packed our bag.

I opened my bed room door and yelled. "I'M LEAVING! I'M SLEEPING OVER AT TAY'S! BYE! LOVE YOU!"

"BYE HONEY! HAVE FUN! NO BOYS!" My mom yelled back.

"CAN'T PROMISE YOU ANYTHING!" I laughed and teleported to Tay's house.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Tayyyyyyyyyyy!" Nata said as she sat on Tay's bed with Melly, Tay and I. We were waiting for Canna and Addy.

"It rhymes!" I laughed.

Canna and Addy arrived at the same time.

"God! The guard said to be careful for Baltor? Who the hell is he?" Addy said.

Tay got out her Mac laptop and went on Google.

One of the head lines read 'Baltor defeated by Winx!' and a picture of our moms in their enchantix standing by each other and smiling.

"It says here that Baltor was a huge enemy of the Winx because him and Bloom have opposite forces of the Dragon Fire. They got into this huge battle also because he told Bloom he destroyed Sparx and her parents." Tay gasped. We all looked at Nata.

"My mom told me Sparx has been around like any other planet and she lived with her parents her whole life..." Nata told us.

Tay than looked up history of Sparx.

"It says here that the three ancestral witches destroyed Sparx when Queen Bloom was a baby. Queen Bloom was sent to earth where she grew up as a earth girl with her adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. She saw a fairy fighting a monster. She met a fairy named Stella, (they have been best friends ever since) and Bloom got mad and did a power on him. She than attended Alfea school for fairies. She learned there that she was the princess of Sparx and her real parents were lost in magic dimension. Her first year at Alfea, she got the Dragon Fire, the most powerful power ever. She defeated Icy, Stormy and Darcy, 3 witches from Cloud Tower who tried taking over the magical dimension. That next year, Lord Darkarr tried to capture Bloom, but with the help of her friends, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna, they defeated him. Her boyfriend at the time, Sky, saved her from going evil and destroying the magical universe. In her 3rd year, Baltor, who has the same power as Bloom, except evil, tried to destroy Bloom by taking the girls boyfriends so he could destroy all the girls. Bloom was told by Baltor that her parents were in him and that if he killed her, they would die too. It was a lie. In the 4th year, the six Winx girls had to go to Earth to find the last fairy of earth. The black circle, a group of 4 evil wizards, tried to take Roxy, the last fair of Earth, before the Winx could get her. Bloom went on a search for her parents with her friends, they managed to save and restore Sparx and Bloom's parents. After that, they went back on a Magical adventure to destroy the three ancestral witches. She is now the queen of Sparx and Erakylon with her husband Sky, who is the king of both planets also. She has five kids. 4 boys, Ashton, Zac, Jasper and Jack and a daughter, Natalie." Tay read.

"What? She said she stayed with Mark and Vanessa when she went to look for Roxy on Earth! And that they were pretty much family so I could call them grandma and grandpa?" Nata gasped.

"I've think I've been lied to!" Nata said so seriously. She is so dumb sometimes but we still love her.

"Thanks Google! Your my new mother!" Nata hugged the laptop.

The door bell rung. Before I left, I texted our crushes to come over.

"I texted our crushes to come over." I bit my lip. They all looked at me with shocked faces than burst out laughing.

We all ran down Tay's stair steps while fixing our hair. Tay opened the door and there stood Xavier, Ashton, Brennan, Mason Justin and Nevon.

We all smiled and welcomed them in.

"Sweet house, Tay." Nevon complemented.

Tay blushed. "Thank you!"

I pulled out my iPhone and texted Facebook: Boys, Boys, Boys! We like boys at Tay's house(:

We all sat down in the basement and decided to play charades.

"Okay, teams are: Nevon and Tay, Justin and Summer, Xavier and Canna, Ashton and Melly, Mason and Nata, and Brennan and I." Addy told us.

Each pair spread out to talk over how to act things out.

"Okay Sunny. Ready to win!" He raised his hand for a high-five.

I slapped his hand. "Yess!"

We all sat on the three couches.

"First up..." Addy pulled out a slip of paper with the two names on it.

"Melly and Ashton." Addy said and took a seat by Nata and Brennan.

Ashton picked up a card with the thing they had to act out on it. You could pick from them. Melly pointed to one and they burst out laughing.

This was an individual or pair game. So there were cards that one person could do and there were cards that required two people. You couldn't use objects and sounds.

Ashton pretended to be a DJ and Melly started dancing.

"A DJ!" Canna screamed. They kept on going.

"A DJ and a stripper!" Nata yelled.

"A DJ and a club dancer!" Brennan yelled.

"Bingo!" Melly screamed.

"Nata and Mason! Your turn." Addy said pulling their names out. They choose a card and smiled at each other.

Mason and Nata stood a couple feet away from each other.

Mason pretended to kick something and Nata fell onto the ground holding her nose.

"Someone kicking the ball and hitting someone else in the face!" Justin said standing up and pointing at them. We all stared at him.

"Well..." Nata said and got up and sat down. Mason followed.

"Summer and Justin. Your up." Addy said putting out name down. I picked up a card and it said: Married couple.

"How the hell are we suppose to act this out?" Justin said, reading it over my shoulder.

I put the card at the bottom of the pile and we stood in front of our friends.

Justin got down on one knee and grabbed my hand as if proposing. I put my free hand up to mouth to act like I was gasping.

"Proposing!" Nevon guessed.

Than we acted like we were running down the aisle. Than we pretended to start arguing for some reason.

"A married couple!" Nata screamed. We all turned and stared at her.

"Um..well this awkward." Nata sat down and we all burst out laughing.

Canna's iPhone went off so she went into the bathroom and to talk.

"Nata- how the hell did you know-" I got cut off.

"HOLY FLOWERS! Someone texted Facebook about us having boys over and Nick and Tommy are coming to get us and pick us up to take us to our family to get screamed at!" Canna said. Of course!

"Well, we will do this another time." Xavier said. We said goodbye to the boys and with that, they left.

"Wanna see a movie?" Nata offered.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

Addy teleported us to one of Tides movie theater. We decided to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1.

After half way through the movie, I got a text.

_"Summer Luna Barina! Where the hell are you girls?"_ Jace texted.

_"It was just boys!" _I texted back.

_"Do you know how protective we are of you girls? There was NOT one day that I wouldn't be less than 4 ft. away from you!" _Jace texted back.

_"That goes for the other girls too. Everyone in this family knows where you are 24/7!" _Jace added.

"What the hell? Jace texted me and said they know where we are 24/7..." I said.

"Oh my god... A couple days ago my back tooth was hurting and when I felt it, it didn't fell right. It's a tracking device tooth..." Tay gasped. We all put our hands in our mouth and felt around for the tooth. It was vibrating. I pulled it out and DAMN! It felt like pulling a real on out.

"Um... I don't think I did it right..." Canna said quietly, holding her real tooth.

"Oh lord, Canna! Come here." Nata said and she pulled out Canna's tooth for her.

"There we go." Nata said. Nata snapped her fingers and a floating mail envelope appeared. She put her tooth and ours in it and snapped her fingers and a pen and neon blue sticky note appeared.

She wrote on it: Wow.

Nata put that in her envelope.

"Send to where all my is." She told the floating envelope and the envelope disappeared. The pen disappeared to.

_"How the hell do you know where we are 24/7?" _I texted back.

"This is has been... the most fun and worst day of my life!" Canna clapped her hands.

"Uh! Nevon texted me and he said that they were with our family and they're all worried about us!" Tay sighed.

"I just want to enjoy my damn Harry Potter movie but apparently that's not possible!" Nata said and sat back into her chair.

We all shut off our phones so no more annoying family.

The movie finally ended and it was about 8:15 p.m. "Well, what should we do?" Melly asked.

"Rent a hotel room..." I smiled. They has the BEST hotel rooms in Sparx.

"Sparx, here we come!" Nata snapped her fingers and we were in AMAZING hotel lobby. It was sorta crowded.

"Hey! Room for 6!" Nata said as she hopped up onto the front desk.

"Yes, Princess Natalie." The front desk lady smiled. She handed Nata the key. Nata walked back to us.

"Out of 28 floors, were on the 23rd." Nata smiled and we followed her to the glass elevator.

Some people bowed to her, curtsied, wave to her and said hello. Some just looked at her with an mean look.

We got into the glass elevator and somebody's phone went off.

_"Black, black, black and blue. Beat me til' I'm numb. Tell the devil I said hey-"_ Nata answered it but put in on her shoulder so they couldn't hear.

"I choose this ringtone for when I knew it was someone who I didn't want to talk to." Nata said.

"What, Jasper?" Nata answered her phone annoyed.

"Like you guys every listen to what I need." She said with attitude.

"I need space! You guys watch us like hawk eyes! And even though our parents left us alone when the guys were away and our moms went out, they still had people hiding in bushes." She said back.

"You wanna know what I know? I know that our parents are the Winx Club. The fought the evilest people around and know that were the daughters, they will try and kill us. We know. We get. And everyone in the Magical Universe knows about it besides us! I also know mom's past life. FROM GOOGLE! It sucks, Jasper. It really does." Nata said.

"No! You fucking listen here, Jasper! I won't be the nice little girl anymore. That was the past me. I fucking hate my life! I wish I could have been a fairy teenager with no royal parents and no parents that left me out on EVERYTHING. So don't blame me for it." Nata snapped back.

Nata put the phone of her shoulder again. "He just called me a spoiled princess!"

"Fuck off, Jasper! Try to find me. I dare you." She hung up right after that.

"They can try to come and find me." Nata sat down on the bed.

"So are we playing a little came of hide and go seek? I'm in!" Addy smiled.

"I second that!" I laughed.

"I'm so in!" Tay and I high-fived each other.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Melly smiled. We all looked at Canna. She looked unsure.

"Can, you don't have to do-" Canna cut off Nata.

"LETS DO IT YOU CRAZY BITCHES!" She scream as she hopped onto the bed and soon we were all jumping on one bed.

"Clothis hereis!" I did a spell and the clothes we wanted appeared.

_"I said Colt 45 and 2 zigzags. Baby that's all we need...we can go to the park, after da-" _I answered my phone to Isaac. I have the same ringtone for everyone.

"What?" I answered annoyed.

"Summer Luna! What the hell is going on with you girls?" Isaac said into the phone.

"Sentimos! Yo no comprendo inglés!" I said with a laugh and hung up. I'm pretty sure I just said: Sorry! I no comprehend english!

"Oh! You know! That tonight I'm fucking you!" The girls were singing.

This is the funnest day of my life so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Canna's POV  
**

It's two a.m. and I'm having the most fun of my life!

No parents to tell me what to do or where I should be.

"Party like it's 2012!" We are all screaming this song.

"Who am I? 'Natalie! You can't do this or that! Go to your room, you demon!'" Nata mocked.

"YOUR PERSONAL MAID!" We all screamed.

"Yes!" Nata high-fived us. "She hates me so much!"

"My brother just texted me saying that were in SO much trouble!" Tay laughed.

"Screw life! I know that we can be killed by evil things out there, but let us live our life!" Melly said jumping on the bed. Melly snapped her fingers and her stereo appeared and Face Down By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Great! Now my brother is calling!" I complained.

"Hey, Adam." I sighed.

"Canna Paisley, you are fucking pissing us off. You all are. We all heard the conversation with Nata and Jasper, and that needs to be stopped. I don't care what point your trying to prove, but you girls need to knock it off!" Adam said and our whole family agreed in the background.

I hung up on him and my friends gasped. "Did Canna Paisley Denek just hang up on someone?" Summer giggled.

"Baddddd asssssss!" Nata yelled and all us laughed.

* * *

After a long, wonderful weekend, we checked out of the hotel and went back to school. We perform again tonight but our parents were of course not coming because they had no clue where we are.

Our team was stretching in the cafeteria but the 6 of us were across the cafeteria away from our team because we don't like any of them and our coach came in drunk.

"Hey girls!" She giggled than passed out on the floor. Tay was doing the left leg splits while Summer was putting her hair in low pig tails.

Melly and Addy were practicing kick line which was left leg low, right leg low, left leg medium, right leg medium, left leg high and right leg high. Their legs touch their heads.

Were all very flexible. We were in gymnastics up until a month ago because were going to take two months off.

"Okay girls! Let's head to the outside of the gym to get ready." Caroline said. We grabbed our bags and headed off. Since we had 30 minutes until we perform, we checked to see if our crushes were at least here. That's not all who was here. Everyone from our last performance were there, plus Jenny and her parents, our crushes, and THERE PARENTS.

I got out my iPhone and called the others.

"Code get here right now!" I said. The girls showed up and looked inside. They all gasped.

"This isn't going to turn out well at all!" Summer pouted.

"Well, screw it." Addy added and we all rolled our eyes because of this. Caroline walked by. "Hey, were dancing to E.T. by Katy Perry." She walked away.

"Our dads, uncles, brothers, and grandpas don't look happy." Tay said while looking in the gym.

"Because they know were getting boyfriends." Summer giggled.

"My bro just texted me saying 'Us and the family and plus some other people can't wait to see you." Addy said looking at all of us.

"Girls! Line up!" Caroline called. We all squealed with nervousness and ran to the doors. The half time buzzer rang and we ran to the gym.

"Don't make eye contact.." Summer mumbled to all of us and we lined up behind Addy for walk on. We walked on and faced the audience.

All of sudden, Hey Baby by Pitbull came on and Caroline looked back at us because she turns to us for problems. We shake our heads "It's fine."

So were all dancing but Nata seems out off it because she keeps looking at the gym doors and at one point she even stopped dancing to stare at the door. But she immediately snapped out of it and started dancing again and I gave her a glance and she gave me the 'It's no big deal' look.

Finally pose came and our moms and grandmas look as if they are going to cry because they saw us.

"Yes...Lets cry because you see us." Melly said when we were posing. She rolled her eyes. We walked off and all six of us sat in a circle on the bleachers across the gym.

"Nata, is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. When I was younger I had this imaginary friend but he felt so real and one day I told my mom about him and she FREAKED out, she started to cry and stuff so she and my dad always kept an eye on me when I played outside or had a maid or guard come play with me." Nata said. "And I swear to god that I saw him while I was dancing. He was in the door way and he smiled than vanished." Nata said examining her nails.

"I remember when we were four, you were playing down at the beach at my palace and I was playing in the sand on the shore and you had the water up to you knees and my dad came and grabbed you and he looked worried and he took me and you up to the house." Addy told us.

"Oh my god! I remember that and when I tried to go outside again, your mom made sure it was bath time when it was only 4:30 p.m.! I was pissed." Nata laughed at the memory.

"Our family, furture boyfriends, their parents, Jenny and her parents are watching us." I told the girls.

"Laugh obnoxiously, flip your hair and act like you having the best time of your life!" Summer instructed us and we all started laughing really loud and flipping our hair.

"I can't believe she wore that!" Melly said loudly.

"It was so hideous! She's such a loser." Tay also said loudly.

"Yeah! Jenny is a super ugly person!" Nata added loudly than looking to see if Jenny heard. We all looked too and Jenny was looking alright.

"Oops! Sorry Jen, didn't know you were listening!" Nata smiled back.

"I bet she is planning to kill you!" I laughed and high-fived her.

"My brother texted me and said were getting lectured tonight by our whole family." Tay rolled her eyes.

"Do we give in?" I wonder out loud. The girls look at me, thinking the same exact thing.

"I do miss them...they just don't understand." Addy bite her lip.

"Amen!" Nata said raising her hand and shook her head like we were in one the churches where you do that. That made us all laugh.

"So I guess we can try it!" Summer smiled and we all turned around to see our family laughing while Jenny.

"I'm just going to let it go because she is not- Jenny you bitch!" Nata yelled the last part and Jenny turned around to see us sitting and talking. We payed no attention to her so she wouldn't guess it's us.

"Damn it, Nata! Why do you always get so mad?" Melly stared right at Nata.

"Maybe because she's part of why my family hates me! She always acts like she belongs in my family and I don't. She always tells me how bad of a person I am. I. hate. her. with. a. fiery. passion." Nata growled.

"Your family loves you." I tried to reason. "Sometimes. When I act like a princess and that's usually never so they just stare at me like I'm not part of this family." Nata stared at the ground. "I tried to make my mom happy when I drew that pretty flower in art and she said that I should try harder next time and she threw it away."

"Oh.." We all said. "It's no big deal. I spend my time with Danny." Nata smiled.

"I don't know if we should give in so easily they need learn that we our." Summer stood up and pointed at our family while still lecturing us and she was now yelling. "Growing up and they are acting like the overprotecting-" Summer stopped short and sat down right away because our family heard the whole thing.

All five of us besides Summer burst out laughing. None of us could breath! It was that funny! Summer started giggling and she too bursted out laughing.

"Were going to be so hated!" I giggled. "Too late!" Addy laughed.

"Maybe they will see that were sweet little angels?" I guessed. "Nope." Was the response I got from them.

"Colby texted me that he understands why were angry and he misses me." Nata smiled and looked at Colby and waved.

Colby waved back. Nata blew a kiss at him and Colby pretended to catch it.

"Least our twins got our backs." Melly said. "True." We all agreed.

"Poms girls! To the cafeteria to wait for the next performance!" Caroline called. So we headed back to the cafeteria and Nata got a call.

"It's mi madre..." Nata sighed.

"Hey mom...Okay, excuse me for being upset for not knowing ANYTHING about your life...because you don't get that I don't want the life you never had! I want the life you had! Maybe I don't want to be royal! Maybe I don't want everyone relying on me to save them when I get older!...Yes mom. That's exactly how I feel...Well excuse me for being a terrible daughter." With that, Nata hung up. She sat down and started crying.

"I never do anything right!" Nata cried. All of us got up and group hugged her.

"Natalie Delilah Resendaz, we love you with all of our heart and don't let anybody tell you can't do anything." Addy said. We all agreed with that.

"Oh my fudging god, I love you guys!" Nata said with tears running down her face.

"It's group song time! Melly said.

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M, M, M, M. Just put your paws cuz' you were born this way, baby." We all sang.

"Shut up!" Aqua said and laughed her annoying laugh. "You shut the fuck up!" Addy yelled back and did a fake laugh.

Caroline came over. "What song?" "Born This Way." Nata told her. "Okay."

We followed Caroline to the gym again and waited for A team half time. The buzzer rang and we walked out.

"Remember what I said, no eye contact!" Summer said and we all bursted into giggles. Once again we lined up behind Addy.

"5,6,7,8!" Caroline called and we walked on.

Born This Way came on. Drey was recording it. "Why is Drey recording it?" I asked when the back row (All six of us) were on the ground doing the splits with our right leg. "Because he actually loves all six of us." Tay replied. We got up and spun, than did a toyota.

After doing more moves, pose finally came. I looked at my mom who was crying. I love my mom to death, but she lied to me.

When Aqua was counting for us to get out of our poses and walk off, we just walked off.

"God! What part of count off don't you get?" Aqua yelled at us.

"Stop talking!" Addy yelled back. We went onto the bleachers. "Shit!" Nata said. Only we heard it.

"I didn't go to Prince Zack's party. And everyone was there and watching!" Nata hit her forehead.

Nata got out her iPhone and she told us to look up GMMD (Good Morning Magical Dimension)

"Click on the first link." She sighed. I did and the caption read: Princess Natalie not at Prince Zack's party?

"Hi, I'm Crystal Reed and in today's news report, Princess Natalie of Eraklyon and Sparx was not at Prince Zack's party. He was going to ask her to marry him. In Princess Natalie's latest commercial, (In the corner of the screen it showed a picture from the commercial she made.) she is telling people how hard it is to be a princess-" I shut it off because I felt so bad for Nata.

"You know what? I got my friends who know the real me!" Nata high-fived us all.

"Damn, I love you!" Summer said and hugged Nata. Tay and I joined in. Than finally Melly and Addy.

"I'm like the Bachelor. I get all the ladies to love me!" Nata laughed. We all released and sat down again.

"We love you in a sister way!" Addy punched Nata's arm. "Fine." Nata stuck her tongue out at Addy.

"So what about tonight?" I asked the girls. "Jason just texted me and asked what were going to do tonight." Addy said.

"Tell him we will hitch a ride at a trucker stop!" Summer giggled. Addy texted it and put her phone away.

"Okay, seriously wha-" I got cut off by Jason yelling across the court.

"What? You can't do that! All of six of you will get raped!" Jason yelled. Our family looked at him than at us.

"Way to go, Jay Jay." Melly said. "It's true! Haven't you seen Joy Ride 2?" Jay Jay asked.

"Oh Jay Jay..." Tay shook her head. "What, Tay Tay?" Jay Jay said. "Nothing, Jay Jay." Tay said back with a laugh.

* * *

**Nata's POV**

_"Honey, I'm sorry that your hurt. I'm sorry I lied. It was to protect all of you. Your not a terrible daughter. None of you are. Please, PLEASE, forgive us. All of us miss you and love you and we won't ever bring this up again. All of us moms agreed on this text so the other girls got the same text. Love ya, miss ya."- Mom._

"Girlss, we got a sitiation. (I know it's spelled wrong, but that's how Addy says it.) Do we forgive and go back home?" Addy asked.

"I think so. If we hold our ground but still go home at the same time, I think we can manage." Canna said. We all agreed.

"I swear to god though, if they bring this up, a tantrum is guaranteed." Summer looked at all of us.

"Amen!" I said again. "Oh Nata..Always knowing what to say at the right times." Melly and I fist pounded.

We teleported home. I appeared in front of my big bedroom doors. As I went to open them, something covered my mouth.

I couldn't scream because I blacked out.

**Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nata's POV  
**

I woke up right outside my door and got up and walked into my room. I turned the lights on and looked in the mirror. I had red hair like my mothers (**A/N: Her color hair is the same colors as Bloom's in the movies.)** with blond highlights and my hair went down to elbows plus it was curly **(Go to my profile for the picture link)**

"What the hell?" I screamed into the mirror. A orange glowing figure appeared behind me.

"Hello Natalie Delilah." The glowing orange tall woman said.

"Umm...hey?" I said back. "I'm your aunt Daphne." She replied. "I did this to you. I have been watching over you since the day you were born. I know things are hard for you but this isn't you. I know who your are, Natalie. Be her." My aunt said and disappeared.

My phone started to vibrated so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, ski trip to planet Icalan tomorrow." Melly said. "I'm so going!" I screamed. I love to go snowboarding.

"See you tomorrow!" Melly giggled and we both hung up.

* * *

**The next day.**

I arrived at school with my snow stuff in a bag. I would change into it when I got to the ski resort. The cool thing about being magical is that we don't have to wear snow pants and all that other stuff. We have tights that are water proof and keep you super warm. They aren't like dance tights, they are a little thicker, like ones you where with skirts. Mine our white with neon blue and hot pink polka dots. I have a three layered neon blue and black zebra stripped skirt thats also water proof and really warm. I have black boots that are really warm on the inside and they go up to my knees and and I just wear my regular shirt and just a black adidas pull over sweatshirt that is also water proof and warm.

I met up with the girls in Study Hall. "Who's going on the ski trip?" I asked sitting down.

"Only me and you." Melly sighed. "My parents are worried that after what happened that Baltor will come." Canna said.

"My mom also agreed with Canna's mom." Tay said. "Same." Addy hissed. "Also, same." Summer sighed.

"Well my mom doesn't even know." I told them with a smile. "Nata, out of all of us, you shouldn't be going! Do you know how worried our whole family will get not knowing where you are!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh well! It's just a ski trip. I will be home at 11 p.m." I told the girls. "And plus I got Melanie."

"Yeah. I told my mom I was going on the ski trip and she was like 'I swear to God if anythings happens to you, you will never be left alone again.' And I was like 'Dramatic much?'" Melly laughed.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be having detention?" Tay questioned.

"No..." Melly and I mumbled. That made us all laugh.

"Hey, Nata, what's with your hair?" Summer asked me. "I have no clue." I told my friends.

And thankfully, the day flew by fast.

I met up with Melly at her locker and we walked to the outside of the school and got on the bus. About 35 other kids from our grade were on the bus. We sat towards the back.

Mr. Turner, the chaperone, did roll call and after about 20 people her called: "Melanie Leira?"

"Here!" Melly said. And after about 12 more people: "Natalie Resendaz?"

"Yeahhh!" I sang. So after about three more people, we teleported to the planet Icalan and landed at the Icalan ski resort.

We all got of the bus changed into our winter outfits. Melly has the same exact outfit as me because we planned it so we can find each other easier except her outfit is red not blue but our boots are the same. For snowboarding goggles, we wore our sunglasses.

After we got changed, we headed to the place where you get skis and snowboards. After getting our snowboards, we rode the ski lift up to the third biggest hill.

"Meet you at the bottom!" Melly giggled as we jumped off and rode down the hill. I almost took out, Mitch, a guy from our grade.

"Sorry Mitchy!" I yelled back. "It's cool!" He yelled back. I looked over at Melly and she smiled at me.

As I turned to looked straight again, I lost control fell. Hard. And the worst part is, I heard my leg snap.

"MELLY!" I screamed. "What happened?" She panicked as she snowboarded over.

"I think I broke my leg.." I said. "You also cracked your head open." Melly sighed.

My head hurt like crazy. "Let's get you to first aid." She helped me up and we were close to the bottom so we slowly walked down. She got me to first aid.

"Oh my..We need to get you to the hospital. Will you be coming along?" The aid man asked Melly.

"You know it." Melly said as he transported us to the hospital on Icalan.

I put my arm around Melly for support while the aid man went to get me checked in. And it was only 4:30 and I only went down one hill. Not even.

"Okay, Princess Natalie, right this way." The nurse smiled as I got in. They put me in a wheel chair and Melly wheeled me to a room where they did an X-ray. After they did that, I broke my leg which I had a very thin cast though because this gauze they have heals it in around five days or less. So they did one wrap of that and it went all the way down to just before my toes. My cast color is sky blue. They numbed me for stitches and I was so loopy from the laughing gas that I passed out.

* * *

**Melly's POV**

After Nata got fixed up, the nurse made a portal for us to the Erakylon palace. I was outside the living room and I peeked in and saw everyone who was at the basketball game besides. I was supporting Nata by having her arm around me while she hopped on one foot. She was sleeping but she was still on laughing gas and talking about god knows what.

"God! Where is she? If she is not here in 10 minutes, I am sending out a Magical Dimension search for her." Bloom sighed. Sky put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"What is she has been killed? We already lost Daphne..." Bloom sighed. "Sweetie, we'll find her." Bloom's mom assured her.

I walked in with Nata and her head was down because she passed out.

"Where did you find her?" My mom asked me as everyone turned to look at me.

"Well we went on the ski trip and she wiped out so we took her to-" Nata cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Shh, star child." She said. The laughing gas hasn't worn off yet. She stood up straight and looked at everyone and she pulled her arm off from my shoulders.

"OMG, there is a lot of people. Are you seeing this, Nata?" Nata asked me in a loopy voice.

"Your Nata." I told her. "Nope. No. I am defiantly not her." Nata told me.

"Lay on the ground." I told her. "Sure.." She said and just fell to the ground, face first and slept.

"So me and the aid guy took her to the hospital and she broke her leg and got stitches in her head." I finished.

"Why does she just sneak out? What if Baltor came? What if she went down a hill and Melanie wasn't there and she passed out?" Bloom freaked.

"What's with her hair?" Sky's mom asked. "It's your color, Bloom." Layla pointed out.

"I have no clue. I really don't know anything about her anymore." Bloom sighed.

A guard carried Nata up to bed and I left for home.

* * *

**Nata's POV**

So after I got stitches and broke my leg, Melly told me I was really loopy. Since it was Friday that day, I was locked up in my room all weekend and school is today. My parents aren't letting me go out and they told me they would tell me when I could.

Right now, I'm in lunch with my legged propped up on a chair and my crutches laying on the ground. All five of us were at the table waiting for Addy.

"Where's Addy?" I asked. They all shrugged. Addy ran to our table and sat down with a huge smile on her face and handed me a card.

I opened it, confused and read out loud. _"My dear Princess Natalie, You broke your leg ): Well I hope this will brighten your day. I wanted to take you to an outdoor movie on Wednesday at 7:30. Hope you heal soon, - Masen." _I read with a smile.

"The boys asked us out too!" Canna giggled. "Okay. This is the battle plan. I know how to hack into the palaces security system because Tay showed me. I will shut off the cameras and alarms and sneak out because our family will be at Addy's palace. We will meet up somewhere at six p.m. on Wednesday because that's when 3rd quarter ends." I told the girls.

"We can meet up at my house." Canna offered.

We all smiled at each other.

* * *

Finally Wednesday came and I got my cast off in the morning. At school, the girls and kept on laughing when we saw each other. The school day went quick and off to my house I went. My family left around 4:00 p.m. to get to Addy's palace.

I sat in my room and finally my phone alarm went off for 5:50 p.m. I sneaked outside to the electric box and I saw a camera right above it so I had to set it on fire. I broke the lock and saw the switch for alarms and cameras which I flipped to off. I grabbed my bag of clothes for Canna's and sneaked outside because my mom made my room teleporting proof. I teleported and finally made it to Canna's without getting caught.

"That was so close!" I told the girls as we all went into the bathroom and stood in front of the huge mirror to do our make up hair. I let my hair down and put on a graphic tee, with jeggings and gray boots. Addy, Summer, and Canna wore a summer dress, Melly wore capris and Tay wore a skirt with leggings.

Melly turned on some music and 6 foot 7 foot by Lil Wayne came and she turned it up as loud as the stereo would go.

After we did our make up and hair, we had a half an hour left. All of sudden, Porn Star Dancing comes on.

All five of us look at Melly. "My brother and I share an iTunes." She explained. Melly pressed next and 'Blow' by Ke$ha came on.

My iPhone started to vibrate and it said 'Mom'. I told everyone to shush and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Natalie." She said. "Hi, Mom." I said back. "Your father and I decided that you have been good for the past 5 days that we are letting you off the hook." She told me.

"Thanks, mother!" I tried to hid a giggle because the truth is, I haven't been good for the past 5 days.

We both hung up saying good bye and I bursted out laughing.

"What?" My friends asked me. "My mom is letting me off the hook because I have been 'good' the past couple of days." I said bursting out laughing and putting air quotes around 'good'.

"Our little Natalie." Summer said with a smile and high-fived me.

"Lets head out! And no one text Facebook this time. That's all we need." Tay reminded us.

"Amen!" I said again with a laugh. My friends joined in. I just hoped nothing bad happens, but with my life, it's sometimes guaranteed.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

We teleported to the outdoor movie theater in the Hermonic Nubela.

Us girls decided that we wanted to see 'I am Number Four' and the guys had to agree to it.

My iPhone vibrated with a text that said. _"I'm so sorry Summer, but the boys and I can't make it. Were so sorry." _

"The boys can't come." I sighed. "Yeah.." The rest sighed. "Who cares? I came for a movie!" Nata said while pulling out a bag of popcorn from her bag she brought.

"Um, Nata?" Canna questioned her. "Yes, child?" She said with a mouthful of popcorn. "Never mind." Canna said.

"Want any?" Nata offered us and we all took a handful.

"I felt bad for ditching Danny at the Lady GaGa concert." Nata sighed. "But I told him what happened so he was cool with it."

So the movie started and the Number Four dude is so hot! After it ended, we went and got ice cream and the ice cream place near by. We were the only six their.

"My mom said that you guys can spend the night tonight." Canna said as we sat outside and ate our ice cream. We teleported to Canna's house and we leave so much clothes of ours at each other's house so we just use that and we have toothbrushes that we leave her so we just get that out of the drawer and were set.

As we sat in Canna's room and did each other's nails and listened to music, Flora came in.

"Hey girls!" She waved to us from the doorway. We all waved back. She walked away.

"Hello?" I heard Nata answer her phone. "Mom, I'm sorry...because I know you wouldn't let me leave just to be with friends!...yes but Baltor didn't come so stop worrying...would you feel better if I sang you a song?...okay! I was just offering! Jeesh, my feelings are now crushed...okay, Mom. I won't ever do it again...I promise." But Nata crossed her index and middle finger. "Bye...love you, too." She hung up.

"My mom found out I hacked into the alarm system. But it's all cool." Nata said.

"Nata, you should really watch what you do know because I heard my mom and your mom discussing boarding school for you." Summer whispered.

"Jesus Christ on a cross. She can try to send me but I know how to get expelled." Nata said.

After three hours of talking and playing soda pong, we all went to bed in the living room.

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

"Girls! Time to get up!" I heard Flora say while I was still sleeping.

All of us groaned and I opened my eyes to see that it was only 8:00 a.m.

"Aunt Flo, I love you, but it's too early!" Nata groaned. "Girls, today is the tea party!" Aunt Flora told us. **(A/N: Outfits on profile)**

"Oh god." Nata and I groaned. "And our 'best friends' will be there too. Yippe." Tay said with no enthusiasm.

We all got up and there are four showers in this house so Canna, Summer, Tay and Addy are in the showers and Melly and I are making cinnamon rolls for the girls. We both ate one and after about 20 minutes, Tay, Canna and Addy came out and of course Summer would take about an hour so I hopped into the shower and I got all cleaned up and got out and brushed my teeth. I changed into my dress and did my hair. I put my hair in two low pigtails and straightened my hair. I put on some mascara and walked out of the bath room. Canna has a french braid going down her back. Nata had a think black head band in her hair and the hair behind it is teased so it's a little bigger. Tay has her bangs pinned back with bobby pins. Summer has her down and curled. Addy had hers in two high pig tails. We got on our shoes and walked out the door and teleported to the planet of Venia, where Princess Sapphire is hosting the tea party.

About 20 other girls were there, half were princesses and half weren't and they are all our age.

"Hello Princess Addison, Princess Summer, Princess Natalie. Hello Canna, Talia and Melanie." Princess Bethanny of Nelian said to us. She kind of thinks so highly of herself and she is rude.

"Yo." Nata said to her while walking by. We sat at table towards the back of the garden. "I like your shoes, Nata." Summer commented.

"Thanks. I grabbed them before my mom could see them." Nata said. She has all her piercing in.

Jenny came over with her crew. "Hello, Natalie." Jenny smirked. "Hello, whore." Nata smirked back.

Jenny walked away and the waiter came over with water to our table and gave us our glasses.

"God, I was to throw her a fire!" Nata growled. The waiter walked away. "Excuse me, Nata?" Nata turned around to have Jenny pour water on her. Jenny and her grouped laughed and Nata stood up and laugh than punched Jenny right in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Addy's POV**

Nata just punched Jenny in the face and now Nata has her pinned to the ground with Jenny trying to hit her.

"Bitch, I have waited for this day forever!" Nata said, holding Jenny down while pouring lemonade on her.

"I will declare war on Sparx if you don't stop!" Jenny screeched. "Try it! I dare you!" Nata said with a smirk.

Two guards came and one pulled Nata off and the other guard grabbed Jenny. Jenny jerked away and towards the castle, stomping. Her group followed.

Nata sat back down with wet hair and a half soaked dress. "Now let's keep this from my mom as long as we can." She looked at all of us.

The maid came out with tea and she put a tea pot and little china tea cups in the middle of our table. She also had a bowl of sugar cubes. She walked off to the next table.

All six of us took a sip at the same time and spit it out. Every girl that is there, stared at us. "No need to stare!" Summer said. The girls looked away.

After that, we all put in at least six sugar cubes. "Yum! Sugar!" Tay said in a hyper voice.

"Oh god. Now we have to deal with a hyper Talia?" Canna groaned than laughed. Talia loves sugar.

"I think if my mom wasn't so protective of me, she would probably put me in a foster home." Nata sighed.

"Nata, don't think that way. I know things aren't too great with your mom, but things will get better." I reasoned.

"Hopefully. Yo, Addy." Nata looked at me. "Are we still on for wind surfing tonight?" She asked me. "Totally!" I answered.

After about 15 more minutes of the tea party, we all decided that this was stupid and we wanted to leave.

"You guys wanna come to the Sparx castle? Only the guards will be around because my parents won't be there." Nata said. Whenever they go to Sparx for a month, Sky's parents rule Erakylon for a month and than when they come back to Erakylon, Bloom's parents rule Sparx for a month.

We teleported to Sparx's front gate where the guards bowed down.

"Good afternoon, Princess Natalie." The guards in union. "Yo." Nata said back.

The gates opened and in we went. "Princess Natalie! Princess Natalie!" A guy who was the person who came to the King and Queen with problems.

"Yes, Joey?" Nata replied. "Your grandparents aren't here because they are with your parents and we need you to talk to the King and Queen of Vornela about why you didn't show up Friday...Good luck!" Joey said and ran away from the Kingdom.

Nata sighed and walked into the palace and into the huge conference room. "Greetings King Jorge and Queen Solia." Nata said.

"Princess Natalie." Queen Solia hissed. "No need to get bitchy!" Nata warned. "Excuse me?" Queen Solia gasped. You never talk to someone royal like that.

"I'm the princess of fucking Erakylon and Sparx and the holder of the Dragon Fire so if you piss me off, I'm going to be mean." Nata crossed her arms.

"Well." King Jorge said and we followed Nata and sat in the chairs next to her. "So we are here today to talk about what happened last Friday. Princess Natalie, you were suppose to be there to say yes to Zack for marriage." The worker that works for the Vornela palace.

"I don't have to do anything! It's my choice! You can't force me to do anything!" Nata screamed at the King and Queen.

"Listen here, girl. We can declare war on Sparx and Erakylon if you don'-" Nata cut of the Queen.

"Why does everyone was to declare war on us? Grr!" Nata said. "I don't care if you try. Sparx and Erakylon have a two separate armies so try it!" Nata snapped back.

Nata walked out of the room and waved for us to follow. Once we got out into the courtyard, she started getting mad.

"Uhh! I'm only 13! Can't they leave me alone?" Nata groaned. "It must be hard being a princess." Tay said.

"You have no idea." Summer, Nata and I said. "They always want to find you the perfect boy!" I said.

"If you do one thing out of line, your hated by tons of people." Summer added.

"If you don't know at least more than 50 languages, you will looked down on." Nata also added.

"That must really suck." Canna said with sympathy. "It's all cool because we don't care!" I bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god!" Summer panicked and she showed us her iPhone and a picture of Justin with his arm around Candice. The next photo was Nevon with his arm around Leanna, the next photo of Mason with his arm around Jenny, the next photo was Xavier with his arm around Pruella, the next photo was Brennan with his arm around Aqua, the last photo was Ashton with his arm around Libby.

"Obviously they just don't care." Melly said. "Um, Mason? Obviously you guys don't like us anymore...you know exactly what I'm talking about!...the photos of you guys with our worst enemies...don't play dumb! They're on Facebook...okay, Mason. Whatever. Act like you have no clue." Nata hung up.

"He said he doesn't have any clue what I'm talking about. Whatever." Nata rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Colby's POV**

The guys and I are in the park just sitting and talking. These other guys in our grade walked by.

"I don't my baby sister dating him." Baxton said. Baxton's older than Canna by three minutes. All of us were older than our twins.

"Agreed." The rest of us agreed. "I so would screw Colby's sister, Nata." Ethan said as he walked by.

"I would screw, Summer." Robert said to Ethan. "Talia is who I'd screw." Zak said. "I would so tap Jason's sister, Addison." Sean said with a laugh. "Melanie would be fun to screw." Dante fist pounded Robert. "And I would screw, Canna." Matt smirked.

That pissed me off. No one and I mean NO ONE talks about my baby sister that way. Or my cousins. Were all protective of the girls. I got up and grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you ever talk about my sister that way again." And with that I shoved him away. The boys also said some to the other guys about their sisters and they also shoved them away. We turned around to walk back to our spots but Drey had something to say.

"If you ever talk about our sisters like that again, even if I hear one of you talking about Canna like that, I will punch you. Those are our sisters and we are protective of them." Drey warned. And with that, they left.

* * *

**Addy's POV  
**

We teleported to the Tides beach which is one of most popular beaches in the Universe. We stopped at this public bathroom to put on our bikins The have a dock of to the side that has over 100 sailing boats and boats. Nata and I's sailing boat, the sail is sky blue and lime green striped diagonally that has a hugh black glitter: 'A & N' in the middle on both sides.

"Well the rest of us are going to the beach." Summer said with a wave. "Let's do this!" Nata said with a high-five.

We got our sail boat out and away we went. Nata and I have done about ten sailing competitions and we have one all of them accept one. One of the sailing teams sunk our sail boat so we came in last.

"We got this!" Nata fist pumped. I gave her a high-five. Nata turned on 'Yeah 3X' by Chris Brown. The wind was blowing so that was an advantage for today. Nata and I took the boat for a spin than docked it.

"Girls night at Melly's house tonight!" Summer screamed as we got on to the beach. "Wooooo!" The rest of us cheered. Nata and I ran up to where they are sitting and sat down by them.

"Um..girls?" A voice behind us said. The six of us turned around to realize it is Nevon and the rest. "What?" Summer said coldly.

"That wasn't us in those pictures. The girls some how got pictures with other guys and changed their faces to ours to make you girls jealous." Xavier explained.

"Shit! shit! All of us were suppose to be home an hour ago!" Tay said to all of us. "Okay boys! We believe you!" Canna said and us girls just started sprinting off the beach. If we were caught, were dead. As we all ran into the nearest cafe, I asked Tay if she had a plan.

"No! I'm drawing a blank!" Tay groaned. "Should we go pretend were helping someone in need?" Addy pitched in a idea.

"Well since were at our last resort, then yes!" We all ran out of the cafe and than headed to the park.

Summer spotted a guy just laying in the park. We ran up to him and asked him whats wrong.

"This is the necklace that holds the future for the Magic Dimension. I had a vision you girls would find me. This necklace belongs to the dead planet of Recindea. It belongs in a cave on the top of a tall mountain. If this necklace gets into the wrong hands, it's powers can be used to destroy everything. People are after this so you must leave by tomorrow at the latest. I know you girls are only 13 but you have to do this." He gave Nata the necklace. "Be brave, girls." The man said and disappeared.

"Well, are we in for it?" Canna asked putting her hand in the middle and than the rest of us did. "Winx on three!" I said.

"1, 2, 3 WINX!" We all yelled.

* * *

**Melly's POV  
**

We all went to my house to figure out the game plan. "Summer, try to get the ring of Solaria." Nata told Summer.

"I'll see what I can do." Summer answered. "If we get the ring of Solaria, we can transport ourself through that and onto Recindea. Than from there we could hopefully use our skyboards. I'm not sure though because it's a dead planet. It will either have no energy or tons of energy." Nata explained to all of us.

"Were going to be pretending to be sleeping at my place and at around 12 a.m., we leaving." I told the girls.

Summer teleported to Solaria to get the ring of Solaria.

* * *

**Summer's POV**

No one was in the palace besides the guards so this could be interesting. I teleported onto my parents balcony and then walked into their room. I heard foot steps coming down the hall so I quickly grabbed the ring of the shelf and ran.

The guard walked in right as I was jumping of the balcony. "PRINCESS SUMMER!" The guard yelled as I was falling. I used the ring to teleport myself back to the girls.

"Did you get it?" Canna asked me as I teleported into Melly's basement. "Girls, we have to leave now! One of the guards caught me jumping and then my parents will make me stay home and be under surveillance so I can't leave!" I panicked.

"The ring of Solaria call teleport us to Recindea since our magic isn't that strong to get into that barrier." Tay said.

Melly grabbed a marker and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. "(:" for our parents to read.

I threw the wand in the air and it opened into the full wand. I waved it to create a portal to Recindea.

"Welcome to Recindea. The deadest planet in the magical dimension." Nata said, looking around.

"A bug! A BUG! AHHH!" I screamed as I ran in a circle. "Summer! Control your face!" Melly yelled at me than she started to laugh.

"Winx daughters, you have something I want. And if I have to kill your for it, I will."

**Cliff Hangerrr! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
